kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Revan
Story He appears at Fabulizor Spaceship to used his machine. Powers & Abilities Revan was the most powerful and skilled Jedi of his time, and defeated several powerful and dangerous adversaries in single combat including Mandalore the Ultimate, Yusanis, Calo Nord, Darth Bandon,Darth Malak, and Darth Nyriss. Lightsaber training Revan was a skilled swordsman.While dueling his opponents, Revan performed acrobatics to increase his effectiveness. Revan also used his precognition abilities to anticipate the dueling moves of his opponents in advance with high accuracy and plan his responses accordingly. On Taris, Revan participated in the dueling ring to earn some credits under the alias of "The Mysterious Stranger". He defeated the top five duelists, Deadeye Duncan, Gerlon Two-Fingers, Marl, Ice, and Twitch, to become the Taris dueling champion. Revan accomplished this feat under amnesic mental condition and without using the Force. With this accomplishment, Revan gained attention of several notable individuals who helped him in escaping the planet. On Korriban, Revan single-handededly cut down a pair of terentateks in the tomb of an ancient Sith Lord, Naga Sadow, as part of Sith trials.He then assisted Yuthura Ban in defeating the powerful Sith Master of the Korriban Academy and redeemed her. On Star Forge, Revan subdued Darth Malak in a lightsaber duel as apparent from the vision of Duron Qel-Droma. Even though Darth Malak was well-prepared for combat by keeping several Jedi captives to replenish his energies and his power was augmented by the Dark Side alignment of the Star Forge itself, he could not stop Revan.On Rekkiad, Revan defeated a Basilisk war droid and killed its rider by only using his lightsaber.Revan wielded a violet-bladed lightsaber when he acquired his trademark helmet on Cathar.By the end of the Mandalorian Wars, however, Revan's lightsaber shined a deep cyan.Upon falling to the dark side of the Force and becoming a Sith Lord, he would change his lightsaber color to crimson. Following his capture, reconstruction and redemption, Revan would once again utilize a blue lightsaber crystal in his fight against Malak and the Sith. After the end of the war he switched to a green lightsaber which he used during his journey to the Unknown Regions. Force abilities Revan was an incredibly talented and diligent practitioner of the Force — the most gifted of his time — and eventually, by all accounts, managed to gain a unique command of the Force. Meetra Surik noted that Revan's command of the Force was greater than that of anyone else she had ever met.Revan is among the few individuals in galactic history who had significant exposure to both the light and dark sides of the Force, and he proved to be highly skilled in the use of both of these aspects of the Force. Due to this exposure, he was able to develop a perfect understanding of the concept of Unifying Force. Revan's command of the Force had reached to such a degree that he could channel both the light and dark sides of the Force simultaneously and unleash overwhelming powers.Both as a Dark Lord of the Sith and as a Jedi, Revan used a variety of Force abilities to succeed in his plans. Revan could use the Force to augment his physical strength, speed, and perform various acrobatic feats. Revan had incredible Force sense abilities. With focus, he could sense the presence of another Force-user accross the span of the entire Galaxy. He could also use the Force to assist him under challenging situations in which precise judgements were required.uring his stay on Dantooine, Revan performed Floating Meditation inconjunction with Telekinesis.Revan was adept at Jedi healing techniques and could directly heal his wounds with this ability without seeking medication attention.Revan also possessed the ability to resist the effects of Poisons and Drugs. Revan could use the Force to augment his physical strength, speed, and perform various acrobatic feats. Revan had incredible Force sense abilities. With focus, he could sense the presence of another Force-user accross the span of the entire Galaxy. He could also use the Force to assist him under challenging situations in which precise judgements were required.uring his stay on Dantooine, Revan performed Floating Meditation inconjunction with Telekinesis.Revan was adept at Jedi healing techniques and could directly heal his wounds with this ability without seeking medication attention.Revan also possessed the ability to resist the effects of Poisons and Drugs.Revan was proficient in the use of Telekinesis being able to move heavy objects simultaneously with simple gestures.In addition, he could Push, Grip, Choke, Wound, and Crush his opponents and objects with the Force. He could also use the Force to create a whirlwind of Force energy that would encircle and overwhelm his opponents.Revan could use his bare hands to absorb and deflect powerful Force lightning attacks that were capable of incinerating opponents on contact. very few Force-users in the galactic history have demonstrated this ability. As a Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan was proficient in the use of Force storm, and could wreak untold havoc among his enemies with this ability. Revan was able to use the dark side of the Force to tap into his innermost fears, pain and hate, and convert them into intense anger, channeling it to increase his speed, strength, and ferocity during combat situations. In addition, Revan used powers that were able to afflict his opponents. Revan was also capable of using the Mind trick, and could steal knowledge from his opponents and force his will on them.Revan could also perform Force drain.At some point in his life Revan created a Holocron, which was later discovered by Darth Bane, where he contained information of many dangerous and very powerful Force powers and rituals, including the deadly Thought bomb. Revan's knowledge of Sith Lore was greater than the entire knowledge contained in the archives of Sith Academy in Korriban in Bane's time.Though the full extent of Revan's abilities are unknown; prior to his final duel with Darth Malak, the latter acknowledged that Revan had surpassed his expectations.Revan proved his prodigious combat abilities during his struggle against the forces of Sith stationed on Star Forge. He was able to fight his way through large number of battle droids, Sith troopers, and Dark Jedi prior to reaching the position of Darth Malak.Revan also commonly experienced Force visions, which guided him in his quests. Other abilities Other abilities Revan was an exceptionally capable strategist and tactician. Certain individuals, such as Canderous Ordo, went as far as to place almost the entirety of the Republic's victory in the Mandalorian Wars on his success.Likewise, before his capture during the Jedi Civil War, there were those that believed that it was only a matter of time before he conquered the entire galaxy. Revan's originality as a battlefield commander would earn him the undying respect of both the Mandalorian and Echani warrior cultures as according to the former, Revan represented a supremely worthy foe—one that both embodied their philosophies and showed them their weaknesses.The Echani, on the other hand, believed that Revan represented the epitome of what one could achieve in the arts of war, and that his skill was born out of a highly advanced battle precognition. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts: Night of The War